Goku Has A Daughter
by Dark Angel67
Summary: What if Goku had a daughter.The only thing is he knows nothing of her existance.Will father and daughter except each other or will they become rivals and will she fall for a certain young saiyan that we all love and adore?


GOKU HAS A DAUGHTER  
  
Hey peeps. Just so you know this is my very first DBZ fic. Its just an idea tell me if I should keep going.  
  
I have other fics is Inuyahsa, Bey Blade, and YuYuHakusho so i encourage you to read them too. Well tell   
  
me what you think and send me flames if you don't like it don't read it.  
  
I'm Looking For Goku  
  
She had never been to Earth before. So when she heard it was the planet her father lived on she left   
  
for Earth the very same day.She had lived on planet Elaron ever since she could remember. She didn't know  
  
much about her kind except that they were saiyans and excellent fighters. She was excited that she was   
  
actually going to see another saiyan, her dad.As many universes as she has traveled she hadn't seen one saiyan.  
  
"Reign we're almost there." A female voice came to her from the distance. She came back to reality and   
  
turned to answer. It was Ka'tony, she was a Gathderin. Her twin Kelton and she were the only ones left of   
  
their kind. The Elarons found and took them in. They traveled with her all the time.  
  
"How uch longer?" she asked.  
  
"We're now entering Earth atmosphere," Kelton replied  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
Pan and Bra were on their way to Bra's house when they saw a spaceship land in a clearing in the forest.  
  
Pan being young and curious said, "Lets go check it out."   
  
  
  
Before Bra could say anything Pan took off. They hid in some bushes and watched as two girls and a guy  
  
around eighteen came out. The first girl was short with short blonde hair that went just above her ears and had   
  
turquoise eyes. She wore a black training suit (like Vegeta's) and sweat bands with her blonde tail wrapped   
  
around her waist. The second girl was a about a head taller than the first. She had long dark brown hair with   
  
red streaks, crimson eyes, and pointed ears. The guy looked exactky like the second girl except he was a little   
  
taller and his hair was shorter and spiked up. They both wore the same thing as the first girl except the girl's  
  
was blue and the guy's was red. Bra broke the silence, "He's hot."   
  
  
  
Shhh! Or they'll hear us."Pan snapped?   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Reign exited the ship. She sensed two power levels, that weren't squirrels, in some bushes. "You two can come   
  
out now."  
  
Two young girls stumbled out of the bushes. They looked around the age eleven and fifteen. The younger of the   
  
two had black shoulder length hair and black eyes. She wore black flared capris and a halter top. The older one had   
  
blue hair in a high ponytailand black eyes. She wore blue jean shorts and a yellow tube top. They were both fairly   
  
strong.Ka'tony smiled brightly at them, "Hi! I'm Ka'tony and this is my friend Reign and my twin brother Kelton. You  
  
see this is our first time on Earth and we don't know where we are. Do you think you coul help us?"  
  
"Yeah sure. I'm Bra Briefs and this is Pan Sons. You're about a mile from Capsule Corp. that's where I live. Hey my   
  
mom might be able to help you."  
  
  
  
"Oh ok. Thank you. You see we're looking for a friend. You wouldn't by any chance know him would you? His name is   
  
Goku." asked Ka'tony  
  
"You're friends with Grandpa G," Pan asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah well, sort of. I've been looking for him for a long time." replied Reign.  
  
"Well, lets go. My mom isn't home right now but my dad is," Bra explained.   
  
Bra and Pan took off with the three new comers right behind them.  
  
Well that's all I have for now. I don't want to write something and have no one read it. Well i hope you enjoyed it. Tell   
  
me if I should keep writing or not. If i get lots of reviews i'll update soon. Well, that's it for now. Got to go, Ba Bye. 


End file.
